Over
by Tina101
Summary: The last battle is over, but things aren't quite finished yet. oneshot, no sequel planned.


An abrupt noise shook Ginny out of a light sleep. There were shouts and crashes coming from the Common Room. Ginny jumped out of her four-poster bed, and pulled on the green bathrobe Hermione had given her for Christmas. She sprinted down the stairs in her bare feet, and found the Common Room in complete disarray.

Students were rushing around the Common Room, shouting commands, and pushing a table in front of the portrait hole.

"Ginny, Ginny!" Dean cried out, giving her a hug. Even though they had broken up, they both remained close friends.

"What's going on, Dean?" asked Ginny. Fear had begun to consume her.

"It's begun; the Last Battle's begun." All the color drained from Ginny's face. Afraid that she would collapse onto the floor, Dean led her to the closest chair. He then crouched down in front of her, and waited for her to talk.

"I'm supposed to be out there with them. They all agreed that I would be able to fight alongside them," Ginny said through tears. Dean pulled her close in an effort to comfort her.

As the hours passed, people began to feel more and more restless. Ginny had abandoned her chair, and was now pacing the length of the Common Room. Her eyes were distant, almost vacant, as she stared straight ahead. Her left hand firmly grasped the silver locket Harry had given her for Christmas. It was a muggle locket in the shape of a heart with a "G" and various swirls and flowers carved into the front. On her finger was a simple silver band, a promise ring from the previous summer.

Ginny paced the Common Room for hours. People had tried to get her to sit down, but she would always refuse. Occasionally, a silent tear would slip down her cheek.

"Ginny, please come sit down," Parvati said for the third time. It was close to 2 AM, and the battle could still be heard. Tired of people begging her to sit down, Ginny obliged. She curled upon a wing-backed chair, and slowly closed her eyes.

The sound of a person coming through the Portrait Hole had everyone on their feet with their wands out. A young woman with light blonde hair clambered over the table. Ginny was surprised to see her sister-in-law, Fleur, when the woman looked up. Fleur's face was streaked with dirt, and she looked tired.

"Fleur!" Ginny cried out, running towards her. The two women embraced, and tears began to fall down Ginny's face. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in France when the Battle began," Fleur explained. "I was fighting for a while, but Bill made me leave; he was worried about the baby." Ginny had forgotten that Fleur was to have a baby in a few months.

"Did you see Harry? Is he alright?" Ginny asked quickly.

"I did see Harry, Ron, and Hermione briefly. They are fine as far as I know."

Fleur sat on the couch with Parvati as Ginny curled back up on the chair. Time seemed to crawl by to everyone in the Common Room. Ginny's eyes began to feel heavy; despite her attempts to stay awake, she fell into a restless sleep. The fire died into a mass of burning embers, but no one wanted to light a new fire.

"Did it look like the battle was almost over?" Seamus asked Fleur.

"I wouldn't know. Is there not a window you could use to look outside? It seems much quieter now," replied Fleur. Parvati got up to look outside the window by the stairs leading to the bedrooms.

"The fighting seems to be over," she said from the window "There are Dementors out there!"

"Dementors? Then the fighting _must_ be over," Seamus said, joining Parvati at the window.

A noise at the Portrait Hole drew everyone's attention away from the window. Harry Potter climbed over the table. His robes were torn; revealing cuts and bruises. His glasses were also broken, and dirt coated his face.

"Harry!" Neville exclaimed upon seeing his friend. "You're alright!" Harry nodded. He looked tired and weak.

"Is Bill alright?" Fleur demanded frantically.

"He's fine. He's on his way up right now," Harry said in a husky voice. "Where's Ginny?" he asked. Dean nodded towards the chair by the fireplace.

Harry crouched down in front of Ginny, and gently stroked her cheek. Her dark eyelashes kissed her pale cheeks. She seemed to be completely oblivious to the events unfolding around her.

"Ginny," Harry said in a low voice. "Ginny, sweetie, wake up. It's over." Ginny's eyes fluttered open. They got wide when she saw Harry before her.

"Harry!" she breathed, throwing her arms around his neck. "Tell me that's its over. Please, tell me that he's gone."

"He's dead, Ginny. Lord Voldemort is dead." Cheers erupted throughout the Common Room. Students rushed back to their rooms to gather their illegal stash of food. Not caring about the people watching them, Ginny pressed her lips against Harry's. Harry stood up, bringing Ginny with him. Her feet hung an inch or two off the ground. They stopped, however, when people began to hoot and holler.

"Oh, shut-up!" yelled Ginny. She smiled, and wrapped her arms around Harry's waist.

The couple broke apart, because Harry was whacked on the back of the head by an unseen hand. He turned around, and was facing one of his best friends, Ron.

"You did it, mate," Ron said, extending his hand. Harry shook it, and then they both shared a friendly hug. Hermione stood behind him. Harry swept her off her feet, and gave her a warm hug.

"I'm happy for you, Harry," she said quietly. "You did it!" Harry noticed that Hermione was wincing slightly.

"'Mione, what's wrong? You're hurt," he said, sitting down on the couch. "You should go down to see Madame Promfrey." Hermione shook her head.

"She's busy with people who are _really_ hurt, Harry. Things are a mess downstairs, that's why they want the students to stay here as long as possible. To keep them out of the way."

Ron said, "Some students came out to fight. They thought that they were helping, but they were actually making things worse. They weren't prepared for all the Death Eaters out there."

Just then, Bill came through the Portrait Hole. His long, red hair was a mess, and there was a deep cut above his right eye. Fleur flung herself into his arms, and began to kiss all over his deeply scared face.

"You're bleeding," she said, lightly brushing her fingertip across the skin over the cut.

"I'm fine; it's nothing…really," replied Bill. He sounded just as tired as everyone else. Bill turned to Harry. "Congratulations, Harry. All three of you were amazing fighters."

"Thank you, Bill," Harry said.

People were beginning to celebrate a life without Lord Voldemort. Butterbeers and Chocolate Frogs were being passed around despite the early hour. Bill was walking around the Common Room, looking around.

"Harry, could I have a quick word with you please?" he asked. Harry got up from his seat, and fell into step beside Bill. He then waited for him to talk.

"I would like to tell you again, good job fighting today," he said in a low voice.

"Thanks, Bill. I have a feeling that that's not what you want to talk to me about though." Bill chuckled.

"You're right. I thought I should talk to you about this, so the twins won't make a big deal about it." Harry was beginning to get confused. "I know you love Ginny very deeply, and you're taking a risk dating a girl with 6 older brothers. I'm aware that you gave her a promise ring. I'm also aware of the ring you bought her last week." Harry looked at Bill. "Surprised? Don't be. I thought that you'd know by now that Ron isn't the best at keeping secrets." Harry nodded in agreement. "I just want to say, welcome to the family (even though you've always been considered a member), and thanks for waiting until Ginny got out of school."

"But she's not out of school. Ginny still has one more year to go!"

"If you had given her the engagement ring at Christmas, she wouldn't have done well on her N.E.W.T.s. I'm not saying that her education next year won't be important, but I think that waiting until now was your best idea. If you had asked her, and then gone off to fight, she wouldn't have focused as much at school."

"So you're basically telling me to go and propose to your kid sister _right now_?" Harry asked. Bill rubbed the back of his neck, and looked over at Ginny. She was laughing, and talking animatedly with Hermione and Fleur. There seemed to be a sparkle in her eyes that he hadn't seen since she was a little girl.

"I'm telling you that sometime in the near future would be an ideal time. I guess I've taken up enough of you time, Harry. It seems like it's been forever since I've been in here, so I'm going to look around."

Celebrating took place all morning in the Gryffindor Common Room. People came and went; congratulating Harry, and tell him, "good job." Tonks came in around noon, looking very upset.

"Harry! Have you seen Remus?" she asked. Her hair was the normal bubblegum pink and she had on torn jeans, and a black shirt.

"I haven't seen him in a while. Why?" replied Harry.

"Well, wasn't he at the Battle?" Ginny asked. Tonks shook her head.

"Gin, last night was a full moon. I was having a few problems myself," Bill said.

"Wait, I'll know if he's on the Grounds," said Harry. He then pulled the Marauders Map out of the folds of his robe.

"What is that?" Ginny asked him.

"That," Hermione replied. "Is what got Harry and your brother into the majority of the trouble that they got into."

"It's the Marauder's Map," Tonks said quietly. "Remus told me about it once."

"It's a map of what?" asked Fleur. Harry pulled out his wand.

"I'll show you." He pointed the tip of the wand at the blank piece of parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Writing began to appear across the parchment. The Hogwarts crest appeared, followed by, "Messrs Mooney, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present The Marauder's Map." Spread across the top.

"Something's off about the map," Hermione said, re-reading the words.

"Wormtail," said Harry. "There's no more Wormtail."

"How did they get him off the map? I mean, you're the only one that's had it for years. Unless, Professor Lupin did it when he took it from you," Ron said to Harry.

"I don't know but that doesn't matter right now," replied Harry. When he opened the map, he was surprised to find it blank. "Something's not right," he mumbled. "The map's gone."

Suddenly, writing began to appear on the top of the page, but it wasn't the actual map. The handwriting seemed to be a man's scrawl.

"Mr. James Potter would like to congratulate his son on finally accepting his destiny, and destroying Lord Voldemort," Harry read aloud. The writing faded into the paper. It was followed by a new message.

"Mrs. Lily Potter would like to tell her son that she's _very_ proud of him, and is pleased to inform him that he'll never have to return to the Dursley's again," Ginny read. A smile broke out on Harry's face as a new message showed up.

Ron read, "Mr. Sirius Black would like his godson to know that his death wasn't his fault. He also recommends that Number 12 Grimmauld Place be burned to the ground at the earliest convenience, so the Order of the Phoenix might have to find a new home. You could also wait until the final Death Eater is thrown into Azkaban."

"Sirius Black?" exclaimed Seamus. "That murderer is your Godfather?"

"He's _not_ a murderer, Seamus. He was framed," said Harry.

"What's 'The Order of the Phoenix'?" asked Dean, looking very confused.

"It's an organization to track down Voldemort. It's been around for years, but not many people know about it," explained Tonks. Sirius' message faded away, and was replaced with yet another one.

"Dear Harry, I'm sorry that I couldn't be there to fight alongside you and your friends. I have 3 favors to ask of you. One, please tell my parents that I said hello, and that I'm fine. Two, please find the man who killed me (he's not all that popular up here). And three, look after Cho for me. Your parents and Godfather are amazing (they seem to bicker a lot), but I feel horrible that I've spent more time with them than you have. Respectively, Cedric Diggory," Tonks read.

"Who killed Cedric, Harry? You just came back with the body, and that was that," Fleur said to Harry.

"Peter Pettigrew," said Harry quietly as he watched Cedric's message fade away. No one seemed to care that they thought Peter Pettigrew was dead. They were beginning to realize that they didn't understand the world around them anymore.

"Harry, look! Another message!" Dean exclaimed, pointing at the map. When everyone looked at the map, a delicate script had appeared.

"Dear Harry, Your training certainly showed in your fighting. I'm pleased that you have accepted your destiny, and fulfilled the prophecy. We are all immensely proud of you, and will be watching over you. Sincerely, Professor Albus Dumbledore," Harry read.

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" asked Ginny.

"I'll tell you later," mumbled Harry. "Now's not the time." Ginny gave Harry a pleading look, but he was set on his answer. Dumbledore's message disappeared, and the map appeared. Harry flipped through it, looking for Professor Lupin.

"There he is," he said, pointing at the map. "He's with Professor McGonagall by the front door." Tonks stood up.

"Thank you so much, Harry! I'll see you all tonight!" she called out as she left.

Later that evening, Mrs.Weasley came up, and gave Harry a crushing hug. Her eyes glittered with tears as she hugged him.

"Mum, Mum! You're hurting him! Let him go!" Ron ordered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just so happy for you. How are you? How are you feeling? Have you seen Madame Promfrey to make sure you're alright? Have you been downstairs? Everyone's waiting to see you," Mrs. Weasley said quickly.

"Mum, Harry's been up here all day. It's crazy downstairs," explained Ginny.

"There's going to be a celebratory feast downstairs in half an hour. I would have come up earlier, but there's been a lot going on."

"What are we supposed to wear, though? Our robes are all but destroyed!" Hermione exclaimed. She had changed into one of Ginny's school robes, but they were almost too small.

"Don't worry about that; I have robes donated to you by Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions." Without another word, Mrs. Weasley left.

Hermione and Ginny took their new dress robes (still wrapped in tissue paper so the men couldn't see them), and spent the rest of the evening getting ready for the feast with Fleur in Ginny's room. Neville, Seamus, and Dean invited Harry and Ron to change in their room. The dorm room looked exactly like it had before, except two of the beds were unused. Harry and Ron both had solid black dress robes, with white button-down shirts, and black ties.

"So, how are you, Harry" Neville asked Harry after everyone else had finished changing and left. Harry shrugged.

"Pretty good. Neville, I think I should be honest with you; it's only fair." Neville sat on his bed.

"Honest about what?"

"Before I tell you, this is in complete confidence. I haven't told _anyone_ about this yet. Do you promise not to tell a soul?"

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Harry straightened his tie, and sat on his old bed.

"After the Department of Mysteries 2 years ago, I was told of a prophecy by Professor Dumbledore. It said that a boy born in July, whose parents had defied Lord Voldemort 3 times, would eventually destroy the Dark Lord."

"Which you did."

"There was someone else who could have fulfilled the prophecy…you." The color seemed to drain from Neville's face. He just stared as his hands folded in his lap for a few minutes. "Are, are you alright, Neville?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Me? I'm nowhere _near_ as good as you with magic, and I almost became 'The Boy Who Live'! Why didn't anyone tell me? Does anyone else know about this?"

"I don't think so, Neville. All I ask is that you only tell people who you must. Just until things calm down a little bit." Before Neville could reply to Harry's request, Ron stuck his head in the room.

"You two ready to go?" he asked. Both Harry and Neville stood up.

"Yeah, we're coming."

Down in the Common Room, it was practically empty; Bill and Ron were the only ones there. Harry could clearly see the scars across Bill's face in the firelight. He had one arm draped across the mantel with his forehead pressed against it, staring deep into the flames. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"I'll see you downstairs," Neville said, and he left. An awkward silence descended on the room like a thick blanket; Ginny, Hermione, and Fleur coming downstairs interrupted it. The three men turned around, and couldn't believe what they saw. Hermione had on a black dress with a form-fitting torso. Her hair hung down around her face in delicate curls. Ginny's dress was an emerald green with a gold trim. Her vivid red hair was piled on top of her head, with two curls framing her face. Fleur's dress was a baby blue, with a ruffled skirt. Her light blonde hair was in a simple French knot at the base of her neck.

"Wow, all three of you look amazing," Harry said.

"Thanks," said Ginny, slipping an arm around Harry's waist, and resting her head on his broad chest.

"We should probably get going," Bill announced. Ginny slid her small hand into Harry's, which he then squeezed gently.

When everyone got to the Great Hall, Bill turned to Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, and told them to wait out here, so they could announced properly.

"I feel like such an idiot right now," Ron muttered once Bill and Fleur had gone inside, earning him a whack from Hermione. "You may _look_ like a lady, but you're surely not acting like it," he continued.

"I'll deal with you later," she spat. Ron wrapped his arms around her waist, but she pushed him away with a smile creeping across her face. Suddenly, the large oak doors leading to the Great Hall swung open. Ginny looped her arm through Harry's, and Hermione did the same to Ron. Everyone in the Great Hall was on their feet, clapping and cheering. At the far end of the hall, where the teacher's table usually stood, was a table for a select group of Order members. In the center of the table, there were four empty seats for the young heroes.

The walk to the head table seemed to last forever to Harry. At last, he sat down. Professor McGonagall then stood up.

"Now, I don't want to shatter anyone's high spirits this evening, but I ask that at some point tonight, you remember all who lost their lives these past few years; especially those who were close to us like Professor Dumbledore, and Cedric Diggory. That is all I have to say, so let the feast begin!" she announced. Piles of food appeared on the gold plates in front of everyone. The mischievous shine had returned to Ron's eyes as he began to eat.

"Harry, are you guys going to stay here tonight?" Ginny asked him. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other.

From the other side of Ginny, Bill said, "Some members of the Order will be taking rounds here at the school. I'm sure it'll be alright with Mum if you stay here tonight." Ginny smiled, and slid her hand into Harry's under the table.

After the feast ended, Bill left abruptly. Fleur explained that he wasn't feeling well, and that she would be taking his rounds for that night. At the Common Room, people went straight o bed. They seemed to be tired from the lack of sleep, and the large amount of celebrating. Hermione curled up on her usual wing-backed chair. Ron sat on the floor by her legs, and rested his head in her lap. Harry stretched out on the couch with Ginny lying with him. Nobody spoke. Just being in each other's company, and knowing that the deadly battle against evil was coming to an end. In the warm glow of the fire, the four friends fell asleep. Ginny had one hand on the back of Harry's neck, and the other on his forearm.

Harry woke up around 2 A.M. at the sound of someone moving around. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw Fleur in the Common Room. Harry slid Ginny off him carefully, and sat up. Fleur looked at him.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Did I wake you?" Harry shook his head.

"I was having trouble sleeping. I was having a weird dream." Harry got up, and sat in front of the dying fire. "I kept dreaming about Cedric. I kept seeing him die over and over again in my mind. I've never had this problem before. the dreams about Cedric, I mean." Fleur sat down next to Harry, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Harry picked up the Marauders Map, and mumbled the words under his breath.

"What's that for?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know. Something just told me to have it out and ready, but I don't know what for."

"Do you want to talk about your dream?"

"There's not much to talk about. It kept replaying in my mind, and I felt just as helpless as I did when I really happened."

"Harry, do you mind telling me what happened that night at the graveyard? I understand if you don't though."

"I don't mind, Fleur. It might help a little bit." He sighed. "The trophy was a portkey. I had saved Cedric from, I don't even know what had attacked him, but it only wanted him. Just like you and Viktor. I had a feeling that something wasn't right that you all had been attacked, and I hadn't. Anyway, we both agreed to grab the trophy at the same time. That way, we'd both win. The second we picked up the trophy, we were taken to the graveyard. The competition had been sabotaged, so I would win. We were no longer competing for a trophy, we were competing for our lives. Peter Pettigrew came out, carry Voldomort's body. As soon as he saw Cedric, he killed him. Just like that. Only I was supposed to come. They needed my blood to make Voldemort's body."

Harry glanced over at the amp, and something caught his eye. A small dot walking around the Entrance Hall. Just above the dot were the two dreaded words, "Peter Pettigrew". Harry picked up the map, and studied it.

"Harry, what is it?" Fleur asked. Harry looked at the map, and realized that Tonks was nearby. He picked up his wand, and left; taking the Marauders Map with him. "Harry, where are you going?" Fleur asked, loud enough to wake up everyone in the Common Room.

"Fleur, what's wrong?" Hermione asked as she stretched her legs.

"It's Harry. We were talking; suddenly he looked at the Marauders Map, and left. I kept asking him what was wrong, but he didn't answer me."

"Did he say where he was going?" Ron asked.

"No, he just left," replied Fleur. Everyone got up, and pulled on their robes.

They all ran outside, and found Harry talking rapidly to Tonks. He was frantically waving his map around.

"Harry! What's wrong?" Ginny asked him. Harry spun around.

"It's the map," he replied. "Peter Pettigrew's here; most likely to find me." Hermione took the map, and began to study it.

"Maybe it's wrong," she said.

"Hermione, the map is _never_ wrong," Tonks explained. To Harry she said, "I want you to stay here, Harry. I want the four of you to back to the Common Room. Fleur, I'm going to need your help."

"Please, Tonks," begged Harry. "Let me come with you. I _need_ to do this. Remember what Cedric asked me to do for him."

Tonks said, "But Cedric didn't mean for you to put your life on the line."

"Then what did I do last night? Please, Tonks. I _need _to do this, it's just something I have to do. Not only for Cedric, but for my parents and Sirius. _Please_ Tonks." Tonks rolled her eyes, but obliged. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, however, were sent back to the Common Room.

"Tonks, Peter's smart. He's going to be in his animagus form, a rat," Harry said the Tonks as they went to find Peter.

"How fitting," Tonks mumbled under her breath, causing Fleur and Harry to smile. Fleur looked at the map, and stopped. She got out her wand, and slowly turned around. Without a word, Fleur pointed her wand at the ground, and gold sparks shot out. Harry watched as Peter Pettigrew appeared in front of them. Peter looked around, _very_ confused. When he realized what had happened, he stood up.

"Harry!" he exclaimed. Harry took a step backwards.

"Don't waste your breath," Harry said coldly. "What are you doing here? How _dare_ you come here!"

"Harry, I, I came to join the good side. I never liked serving the Dark Lord," he stammered. Tonks snorted, and rolled her eyes. She then grabbed Peter's right arm while Fleur took his left.

"Come on, you. I'm sure there's someone from the Ministry who would be thrilled to see you," Tonks said to him. Harry looked at the map to find the closest person who could take Peter to Azkaban. When Peter saw the Marauders Map, his eyes lit up.

"How did you get that? That's mine! My name's one it!" he shouted.

"Actually, my parents and Sirius took your name off of it."

"Your parents? But they're dead!"

"And so is Sirius." Peter's face fell.

"Sirius is dead? If he's dead, then how did he take my name off of the map?" Harry shrugged.

"Magic," he said simply. Without another word, Tonks and Fleur dragged Peter off. Harry sighed, and walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Ron and Hermione had fallen asleep on the couch when Harry got back to the Common Room. Ginny was sitting on the chair with her back to Harry. She moved, so he knew she was awake. He cre3pt up behind her, and covered her eyes. She seemed surprised at first, but a smile formed on her face.

"Is Peter gone, Harry?" she asked quietly as Harry walked around the chair so he was in front of her. Ginny stood up so Harry could sit down. He then pulled her onto his lap. He could feel the ring pressed against her leg as she curled up on his lap.

"Tonks and Fleur are taking care of Peter. I have a feeling that we won't be seeing him again." Ginny smiled and buried her face in the nape of his Harry's neck.

"That's good," she mumbled. Harry bit his bottom lip. It was now or never. He fished around in his pocket, and pulled out the ring.

"Ginny, could I talk to you about something?" he asked her. Ginny sat up.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Gin, you know how much I love you, right?" She took his face in her hands, and kissed him.

"Yes, I do," she whispered into his ear.

"Well, when I gave you that promise ring, I told you that I'd eventually get you this." Harry paused, and held out the engagement ring. Ginny gasped. "Ginerva Molly Weasley, will you be my bride?" Tears began to stream down her face as she nodded. He smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger. Harry kissed her passionately.

"You know you're going to have to get approval from my parents _plus_ my brothers," she said. He shrugged.

"Already done. Everyone's known for _weeks_. Hermione and Fleur actually helped me pick out the ring. Ron was there too, but he was too busy listening to Hermione go crazy over all of the rings." Ginny laughed.

"I can't believe everyone knew this! I just can't believe it." Harry kissed her neck. She pressed her body against his, and they both fell asleep.

"Harry! Ginny! Get up!" Hermione hissed as she shook her friends awak. Ginny and Harry both looked around confused.

"'Mione what's going on?" Ginny asked as she yawned.

"It's time for breakfast. Everyone, that is, everyone but us is leaving today too. After breakfast. We're going to be here until tomorrow." Harry slide Ginny off his lap, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Bill just stopped by. He dropped off our broomsticks, and left again. We'll have the entire Quidditch pitch to ourselves later today," Ron said. Both Harry and Ginny nodded.

The Great Hall was pretty crowded by the time the foursome got downstairs. They slid into some empty seats, and began to eat. All around the room, they could see various members of the Order talking, and keeping an eye out for any danger.

"Who are all those people walking around that aren't students or teachers?" Dean asked.

"Members of the Order of the Phoenix. They're just keeping an eye out for any Death Eaters that might show up," Harry said.

"Death Eaters? Do you think that there will be another attack on the school?" Neville asked, slightly worried. Ginny shook her head.

"You're perfectly safe here. You have the best of the best in the Order. To my knowledge, toady I've seen or heard from three aurors, two former Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, one half giant, two of my brothers, and one former Tri-Wizard Champion. But that' sonly a _dent_ in the members in the Order."

"That's a lot of people. Do we know any of them?" asked Seamus. Just then, Fleur came up behind Harry and Ginny.

"Good morning you guys," she said.

"Good morning, Fleur," Hermione said. Ginny slid over so Fleur could sit between her and Harry.

"You all remember my sister-in-law, Fleur? There wasn't much time for introductions the other day," Ginny said to her friends. Fleur waved.

"I remember you! You're the Beauxbatons Tri-Wizard Champion!" Parvati announced.

"Yes, that's me. It feels like a lifetime since I've been in this room. I can't believe it's been almost 5 years since I became a Tri-Wizard Champion."

"You've lost your accent," Neville observed.

"When I got a job at Gringotts, I began to loose it. I pick it up again when I'm with my sister for extended periods of time."

After breakfast, the students from Hogwarts packed up the last of their belongings and left. Various members of the Order escorted them to Hogsmeade station. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione watched from their broomsticks as their friends left. Hermione had finally gotten a broomstick to use for any business for the Order where she couldn't Apparate.

"I can't believe they're leaving. What if we rush down there to say good bye?" suggested Ginny. Without replying, Harry raced down to the train station, quickly followed by Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. The students on the platform seemed surprised to see the foursome racing towards them. Harry jumped off his broomstick, slightly out of breath.

"Came to say good bye, huh, Harry?" Dean asked. Harry nodded.

"Just a quick one. We'll see you guys again, though," Ginny said as she landed gracefully.

"When are you all leaving?" asked Seamus.

"Tomorrow. My family and the Order still have some work to do here at the school, and then we're moving back to headquarters," Ron explained.

"Did you finally get rid of the portrait of Mrs. Black?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Your Mum finally had enough of it one day. Tonks knocked over the umbrella stand, again, at 3 A.M., so your Mum literally just blew it up," said Harry. Ginny pouted and stomped her foot.

"I can't believe I missed it! Who knew a dead lady could have such a big mouth?" The train whistle sounded, alerting the friends that it was time to leave. Further down the track, they saw Professor Lupin rounding up some first years.

"Is that…" Parvati started.

"Yep, Professor Lupin. He actually doesn't look all that bad today. I'm just glad he got back safely," Harry said.

"Where was he?" Neville asked.

"Private. Can't tell you," replied Hermione. "It's not our place," she added when they gave her a slightly confused look.

"We'll keep in touch," Dean said as Ginny gave him a hug. It was then that Parvati noticed her engagement ring. She grabbed Ginny's hand, and looked at the ring.

"Oh my God! Are you and Harry getting married?" she demanded. Ginny nodded. Parvati squealed. The train whistle blew again.

"Come on, we've got to go," Neville said. Parvati sighed.

"Bye you all!" Hermione yelled as the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station. Ginny slid her arm around Harry's waist, and rested her head against his arm. Her body fit perfectly against his as they began to think about the life that they'd be spending together.

The End


End file.
